The Beginning of the End
by AthenaChild12
Summary: Sequel to "The Beginning of Heartbreak." This story will become a multi-chapter story. You've been warned. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Date

**A/N: This is the sequel to "The Beginning of Heartbreak." Please read the first one before you read this one. I might turn this into a series.. Guess you'll have to find out(;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues series. All credit goes to Rick Riordan, Gordon Korman, Peter Lerangis, Jude Watson, Patrick Carmen, Linda Sue Park, and Margaret Peterson Haddix. **

* * *

><p>Dan Cahill watched as his sister ran around the apartment like a tornado. He watched as she ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair wicked fast and pull it into a ponytail. She ran into the room they shared with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, and rip open the drawers. She threw clothes onto the floor, grabbing random garments and rushing into the bathroom, locking the door securely behind her. Dan banged on the door, demanding she open it.<p>

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he yelled through the door.

"None of your business, dweeb," she yelled back. "Now leave me alone!"

Dan went over to his backpack and pulled out a lock pick. He was sure glad he had bought it when they were back in Seoul. He went over to the door and inserted it into the lock. He twisted and turned the lock until finally the lock clicked open. He pushed open the door. Amy was standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth mad fast. She looked over at him with wild eyes.

"Wha ware wo dwoing here?" Amy asked around her toothbrush.

"What?" he asked.

Amy spit into the sink and washed out her toothbrush. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Where are you going?" Dan asked.

"Somewhere for me to know and for you to never find out." Amy put on high heels. She stumbled over to Dan. She pointed out the door. "Get out unless you want to see me get dressed."

"Ew, gross!" Dan yelled. He ran out of the bathroom and plopped into the sofa in front of the televison. He thought of all the possible places she would go. To a movie? She wouldn't get dressed up for the movies. Besides, she would've told him if she were going to the movies. A date? He laughed. Who would ask his sister out on a date? He flashed back briefly to Seoul when they were in the cave. Ian Kabra had locked eyes with Amy before sealing them inside the cave. He then snapped his fingers. He fumed. How could his sister go on a date with Ian _Cobra? _He stood and marched back into the bathroom.

"How could you go on a date with him?" Dan yelled.

Amy swiveled around. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know excatly what I'm talking about!" Dan screamed. "How could you go on a date with that...that-"

"How you know I'm going on a date with Ian?" Amy asked. Her hands automatically flew up to her mouth.

"Aha!" Dan pointed a finger at her. "So you _are _going on a date with Ian!"

"He's not a bad guy!" Amy yelled. "He's changed!"

"Just like you said he changed when we were back in Seoul?" Dan asked. "He sure changed alright. He locked us in a cave!"

"Just leave it alone, Dan!" Amy said. "It's none of your business."

"You're just going to let that dirt bag break your heart again?" Dan yelled. "Huh? You're willing to let him do it again?"

Amy exploded. "He's not going to break my heart again! You don't even know how he is now, so just stay out of my life!" Amy shoved Dan and walked out the door, slamming the door shut behind her. Dan picked up Amy's brush and threw it at the mirror. The brush broke in half and the mirror created spider-web cracks. He stared at the mirror and the brush that lay on the counter.

_Just wait, _Dan thought. _Your heart is going to end up like the brush. Broken in half and far from repair. _

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra sat in Ratatouille, the finest French restaurant in the city. He placed his hands coolly on the menu and looked around for Amy. A throng of people walked in the door. Amoungst them was Amy Cahill. She wore a striking green dress that made her eyes pop and green high heels. She spotted him and stumbled over to him. Ian stood and pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and smoothed out her dress.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight, Amy," Ian complimented. Amy blushed.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said.

"Why, thank you," Ian smiled.

Amy picked up the menu and scoured it for something good. She pointed to one of the entrees.

"How does this taste?" she asked Ian, showing him what she was pointing at. He looked at the choice and grinned.

"The ratatouille is the best thing on the menu," he said. "It is that dish that gave this place its name."

"Really?" Amy asked, fascinated.

"Yes," Ian said. "The creme brulee here is to die for. You must try it."

Okay." Amy continued to look at the menu. "I guess I'm having the rataouille."

"As will I." Ian called over the waiter and ordered for them. The waitor took the menus and walked off. Ian took Amy's hands from across the table. He stared deep into her eyes. She broke away from his gaze and removed her hands lightly from his.

"Are you enjoying London?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "It's quite fascinating here. It's so big and full of museums. And the library here is so amazing!" Amy continued to talk about the library while Ian thought. How was he going to bring up the topic of the Clues?

"What are you doing in London anyway?" Ian asked.

"We're just taking a break from the Clue hunt," Amy said. "After we leave, we're headed to-"

Amy stopped. She didn't want to tell Ian that they were supposed to be heading to Cairo in the morning. He probably thinks they're still going to Kyrgyzstan.

"Kyrgyzstan," she finished. Ian nodded.

"That is where Natalie and I are headed in the morning," he said. "Suppose we go together?"

Amy gulped. She stood from her seat and said, "I have to go to the, uh, ladies' room." She sprinted to the bathroom as best she could in high heels. She stumbled and broke her heel. She limped into a stall. She turned the lock and stood in the stall. How was she supposed to go to Cairo in the morning? She had to go back to the hotel and talk to Dan. She then remembered she couldn't talk to Dan because they had an arguement earlier. She sighed. She would just have to try. She walked out of the stall and scoured the bathroom for a window. She popped open a small one near the last stall and squeezed through the opening. She looked back at the restaurant.

_I'm sorry, Ian, _she thought. _See you on the road. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Suspense! Heh, not really. Anyways, this is just when Amy and Ian went on her date. I know y'all wanted to know what happened. Well, here you go! Helpful criticism? Please? I know some of you really want to criticize. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	2. Bugged

Ian Kabra sat in Ratatouille, constantly checking his watch. Amy had been in the restroom for more than an hour. Constipation, maybe? Ian shook the disgusting thought out of his mind. He interlaced his fingers together and patiently waited another half hour. Ian began tapping his foot irritably, growing more and more impatient. He stood hastily and briskly walked over to the restrooms. He may be walking into the ladies' restrooms, but he will walk in with his dignity. He pushed on the door and blew out a sigh of relief. No ladies were in the restroom. He surveyed the area quickly. No sign of Amy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the small window by the last stall was propped open. He narrowed his eyes. He walked briskly towards the window and peered outside. No one was around. Amy Cahill, Ian thought. You have just made the biggest mistake of your life.

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill raced down the hotel corridors and approached her hotel room. She fumbled in her purse for her key card. She slid it into the lock and the door clicked open. She thrust open the door and slammed it shut behind her, locking the door securely. Nellie Gomez, her and Dan's au pair, popped her head into the living area of the suite.<p>

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Nellie asked, walking over to where she still stood. Amy told her what happened at the restaurant. Nellie led Amy to the plush white sofa that sat in front of the flat screen television and sat down.

"Why'd you ditch him at the place?" Nellie asked, slightly confused.

"Because," Amy said. "Ian still thinks we're going to Kyrgyzstan."

"Good," Nellie said. "Let him think we're going there. Just because you two are technically dating.." Nellie made a gagging sound in her throat. Amy rolled her eyes. "Doesn't mean he needs to know about the next Clue," Nellie finished.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Amy asked, more to herself than to Nellie.

"Maybe it's 'cause you ditched him at the restaurant," Nellie answered. "I'm still clueless on why you did it, though."

"If I had stayed, knowing me, I probably would have let it slip that we're going to Cairo in the morning." Amy sighed. "That clear things up for you?"

"Yeah, little bit." Nellie put a reassuring arm around Amy. "Don't let it get to you, okay? It happened so it's done."

Amy sighed. "I guess so." Amy stood and walked into the kitchen. She was starved, considering she didn't eat anything at the restaurant.

"Guys!" Dan ran into the kitchen and held out a small device. He ran over to the sink and turned on the tap full blast.

"We've been bugged!" he whisper shouted.

Amy took the device out of Dan's hands and turned the device over in her palm. She looked closely and saw a very small 'L' on the side. She threw it on the ground and smashed it. She jumped on it numerous times until she was satisfied. She switched off the sink water. Dan stared at her, open-mouthed.

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"Saved our butts, that's what I did," Amy said matter-of-factly.

"We were going to search it to see what branch it came from!" Dan whined.

"Relax, dweeb," Amy said exasperatedly. "It was from the Lucian branch."

"How do you know?" Dan countered.

"There was an 'L' on the side," Amy said.

"How did they get in here?" Nellie wondered.

"We've been in here the whole time," Dan said.

"Ian," Amy said. She picked up the small microphone that hadn't been smashed.

"See you in Cairo!" came Natalie's voice over the speaker. "Thanks for the information." The microphone went dead. Dan snatched it out of her hands and smashed it onto the floor.

"We gotta get to Cairo," Dan announced. "And fast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm getting kind of tired of writing short chapters, but I wrote this in English class. REVIEW! Or meet your demise[;**


	3. The Plane

Dan, Amy, and Nellie raced through the halls of Hotel Paradise. Numerous amounts of people gave them dirty looks for interrupting their moment of silence and peace. Nellie ran to the front desk and threw the key cards at the startled man.

"Thanks!" Nellie yelled over her shoulder as she ran after Amy and Dan. They burst through the front doors. Dan dashed into the street and waved his arms frantically, hailing a taxi. A burly man with a beer belly screeched to a stop in front of them. They hopped into the backseat and drove off.

"You gonna pay now or later?" the taxi driver asked with an American accent. Dan threw some money into the front seat and yelled, "Step on it! We're headed to the nearest airport!"

The burly man gave Dan a toothy grin and slammed his foot onto the acceleration. The taxi cab thrust forward and streamed into traffic. The taxi driver dodged cars and cut through lanes. Dan, Amy, and Nellie were slammed into each other as the taxi driver drove crazily and uncontrollably. He pulled up to the airport and slammed on the brakes.

"Thanks!" Dan yelled. He, Amy, and Nellie rushed out of the cab and burst through the revolving doors. They raced through the airport as a flight attendant called over the speaker, "Flight Three to Cairo leaves in 10 minutes." They sprinted down the long airports' halls and emerged at the gate where their flight was taking off. Nellie shoved their tickets and passports into the flight attendants startled face. She checked them over and handed them back to Nellie and said, "Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks!" Nellie called as she, Dan, and Amy ran into the plane. They found their seats and plopped down, breathing out sighs of relief. Amy reached into her backpack for the guidebook to Cairo and settled back in the chair. Dan pulled out assorted junk foods and grabbed the pair of headsets the accompanied the small television on the ceiling of the airplane. Nellie put in her earphones and grabbed a magazine from the back of the seat in front of her. They all settled back into their seats and enjoyed the ride to Cairo.

* * *

><p>Natalie and Ian Kabra sat behind the trio in Flight Three to Cairo. They wore dark clothing to mask their identity and had newspapers covering their faces.<p>

"They thought they could trick us?" Natalie muttered to Ian.

Ian said nothing. He was still in complete shock over what had happened at the restaurant with Amy. He watched Amy's reddish-brown hair and sighed. How could she do such a thing to him? He suddenly glared at the back of her head. She said she loved him, yet he stood her up at the restaurant? He resisted the urge to tap her on the shoulder to confront her. Natalie saw Ian reaching over the seat. Natalie pinched the skin on the back of his hand. Ian stifled a scream and glowered at her.

"What was that for?" Ian hissed at her.

"You cannot risk confrontation!" she hissed back at him. "You will ruin the entire plan!"

"I don't care anymore!" Ian said loudly. He saw Amy's head stiffen then relax once she realized she was only imagining his voice.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" Natalie whispered loudly. "If you confront her, Mum will not be satisfied!"

To prove his point, Ian tapped Amy lightly on the shoulder. Amy swirled around. Her eyes widened. She began to tap Dan on the shoulder, but Ian gestured for her to stop.

"What do you want?" she whispered. Ian stood and motioned his fingers, meaning that she was supposed to follow.

"I have to go to the, uh, bathroom," Amy said, rising from her seat. Nellie stood and let her pass. Amy followed Ian through the tight corridor marked off with a navy blue curtain. Ian pulled the curtain tight and turned to face Amy.

"How did you get on this flight?" Amy hissed.

"That's not why I called you back here," Ian said. "I think you know, though."

"Look, I didn't want to leave you in that restaurant-" Amy started.

"Then why did you?" Ian asked, suddenly becoming very angry.

"I didn't want you to know we were going to Cairo!" Amy blurted. "I figured, why should he know? It is the Clue hunt after all. If I had just led you to Kyrgyzstan, we would have a far enough lead ahead of you and Natalie."

"Don't you love me?" Ian asked.

"I don't know, Ian," Amy said dejectedly. "I really don't know anymore."

Ian reached up and touched Amy's face with the tips of his soft fingers. Amy felt a shiver travel from the tips of her toes all the way up her spine. She stepped away from him and looked at the ground. Ian grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his dark brown eyes. He leaned in and closed his eyes. Before Ian's lips could make contact with hers, Amy dashed from behind the curtain and back to her seat. Ian's lips met a stray flight attendants' cart. He sputtered and wiped his lips on a handkerchief. He sighed and walked back to his seat beside Natalie.

"Well?" Natalie asked.

Ian looked at her with a saddened expression. Natalie felt a splurge of sympathy for her brother. She smiled evilly at the back of Amy's head. She would pay the price for hurting her brother.

* * *

><p>Amy sat back in her seat and blew out a long breath. Dan looked at her curiously.<p>

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Ian and Natalie are on this flight," Amy whispered into his ear. His eyes widened. He then narrowed them to mere slits and looked around.

"Where are they?" Dan asked angrily. Amy thrust a finger behind her. Dan swiveled around and glared at Natalie.

"You," he sneered.

"Nice to see you too, Daniel," Natalie said sweetly. "Tell me, why are you on your way to Cairo?"

"Why would I tell you?" Dan asked.

Natalie pulled out her dart gun. An old lady across the aisle screamed and ran down the plane for a flight attendant. Natalie stood and thrust it at Dan's forehead.

"Because," Natalie said. "If you don't tell us, I'll make sure you have a wonderful nap."


	4. The Crash

Dan gave her a menacing glare. "Go ahead, shoot me," Dan challenged. "See if you'll get to Cairo."

Natalie glowered at him. "Do you think anyone on a London airline would bother me?" she asked. "I'd like to see how they get that little information past my mum."

"Shoot me," Dan repeated. "You're not getting anything from me!"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. She rested her fingers against the trigger. "You have one more chance," Natalie hissed, "Before I put you to sleep."

"You can't possibly draw any information out of me," Dan growled. "I'm not afraid of you, Cobra, and I will not start now. You can put me to sleep but you won't get anything from me."

Natalie released her pressure on the trigger, but didn't move it away from his forehead. She held Dan's gaze. He leveled his gaze on her and said in an even voice, "You don't want to shoot me. You really don't. Just put the gun down and we can talk." His face took on a confused expression. Did he really just utter those words? He shook his head and returned his gaze to Natalie's chocolate brown eyes. She had lowered the gun to her side.

"Just tell me what I want to hear, Daniel," she whispered.

"What do you want to hear, Natalie?" he asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes took on a saddened look. She ran down the aisle of the plane and he heard a slam. She had locked herself into the bathroom.

Dan turned to Ian and Amy. They were staring at him, as if he knew what was wrong with her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," he said. "I don't know what she wants to hear."

"I'll talk to her," Ian said.

"No." Dan stopped him. "Leave her alone. I will talk to her later."

"Dan." Amy approached him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" he suddenly yelled. "God, I'll talk to her, okay?" He marched down the aisle and rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Go away, Daniel!" Natalie called. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Natalie," Dan whispered. "What do you want to hear?"

"The information," she said. "Why are you going to Cairo?"

"That's not what you want to hear," he said. "I'm not as much of an idiot as you think I am. I know what you want to hear and I'll tell you. You have to come out of the bathroom first."

Natalie pulled open the door and stood in front of him.

"It's too early, Natalie," he said. "We're eleven. The Clue hunt is a big obstacle if we do this. I'm not going to risk it. Ian and Amy are being stupid, they'll never work out. We definetly can't. Get it out of your head. It's not going to happen, and it may happen in the future, but as of right now, stop thinking about it."

Natalie was taken aback. She felt her insecurities bubble inside of her. She shoved them down and stared at him.

"Do you really believe I _like _you?" Natalie yelled. "If you do, then you're crazy." Her voice cracked. "I can't believe you!" She raced past him and back to his sister and her brother.

"What is going on?" Ian demanded. He spotted his sister close to tears racing past him, running further down the plane. Dan rushed after her, yelling, "Natalie!"

Natalie reached the cockpit. She knocked out the co-pilot and pilot and took the plane under her control. Dan reached the cockit just as she relaxed her hands around the steering wheel.

"Natalie, have you gone crazy?" Dan yelled over the engine. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"If I don't know why we're going to Cairo," she said, "then no one goes!"

She pushed in the steering wheel, causing the plane to jerk downwards. Dan stumbled over towards Natalie and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Natalie, you are going to kill everyone on this plane! Stop being drastic and start being realistic. Who cares why we're going to Cairo? Wake up, Natalie!" He kissed her cheek. "Is that what you wanted? Now, please, don't let us crash into the ocean!"

"It's too late!" Natalie cried. "The plane is locked, it won't go up anymore. I'm sorry, Dan." A shiver ran up her spine. She never apologizes for any reason.

The plane's alarm began to blare above their heads. Dan grabbed Natalie and ran up the aisles towards their siblings. They spotted them holding each other protectively. Dan and Natalie rolled their eyes and grabbed both of them.

"Everyone!" Dan and Natalie announced together. "The plane is going to crash into the ocean, so everyone, please make your way to the back of the plane!"

Passengers began to stream towards the back, screaming their heads off. Dan and Natalie ushered everyone to the back and brought up the rear. Natalie clasped her hand into Dan's and ran to the back. The passengers gathered into one big group and awaited death. The plane hit the ocean's surface and they submerged underwater. The front of the plane bobbed back onto the surface. Everyone raced to the front and broke open the emergency hatch. They grabbed life vests and jumped into the ocean. Dan and Natalie grabbed their own vests and followed the passengers.

"How are we going to get everyone to land?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know," Dan admitted. "We have to make sure everyone's okay and swim around. Where's Amy and Ian?"

Natalie pointed. Ian and Amy were swimming towards a distant dot somewhere on the water. Dan swam after them, hoping that it is land. They reached the strip of land moments later, climbing onto the sandy shore. They all took big gulps of air and surveyed their surroundings. They were on an island. Dan squinted off into the distance. The city of Cairo gleamed ahead in all of its glory. Dan whooped and tapped Amy on the shoulder. She took sight of the city and squealed in joy. Dan offered to swim back to get the passengers and bring them back to the island. Everyone swam in front of him, he and Natalie in the back.

"That was brave," Natalie said, "Helping all those people get off the plane. I never would have accomplished something like that. I would have let them all die."

Natalie took realization of what she had just said and realized that it was true. She would have let all of these innocent passengers drown to their death while she survived and continued the Hunt. Now, going through her metamorphosis, she would have had to live with the guilt of killing all of these people. She glanced and Dan sideways. He had a determined expression on his face, giving out instructions every now and then. He caught her gaze and gave her a half smile. He quickly turned his attention back to the throng of people heading toward the island.

They reached the island where Ian and Amy had been setting up a camp. The passengers settled in and a small chatter spread throughout the group.

"We're alive..."

"So glad we survived..."

Natalie walked over to Dan, who was enjoying a flounder he had grabbed with his bare hands.

"Dan?" she whispered.

He looked up from the fish. "Yeah?"

"What you said on the plane, at the bathroom," she started, "It was all true. I know now it was a stupid possibility and I'll forget about it."

"I'm glad." He stared at her. "That's not what you wanted to hear, right?"

She nodded. "I wanted-"

He embraced her with stiff arms. She sighed into his wet body and returned the embrace.

"We will resume being enemies," Natalie said, "During the hunt."

Dan smiled. "Game on."


	5. Disaster Strikes

Amy checked on the people stranded on the island, making sure everyone was hydrated and well fed. Ian came up from behind her and grabbed her waist. Amy blushed and continued her rounds.

"Relax," Ian whispered in her ear. "Everyone's okay."

"I don't know that," Amy said shakily, shivering at the bitter wind that ripped through her wet clothes. Ian pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You're cold," Ian said. "Why don't we go sit by the fire?"

Amy shivered again. A nice, warm fire sounded good. "Okay." They walked to the center of the island and sat down in the sand, holding their hands out to the fire. While they warmed up, Amy caught wisps of conversation around them.

"How are we supposed to get home?" A lady sat next to what Amy supposed was her husband.

"How are a couple of kids gonna get us off this island?" the man replied. "This is that girls' fault after all. She shouldn't've been flyin' a plane anyway!" He lowered his voice. "I say we kill her."

Amy froze. She strained her ear to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Now, honey," the wife said soothingly, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I ain't bein' dramatic!" the husband suddenly yelled. "That no good kid should be punished for what she's done to all of us! How is we supposed to survive on a deserted island? There's hardly any food and we's gotta eat! The water's bad, so how's we s'pose to drink? We should feed her to the crocs!"

Ian suddenly stood and marched over to the man. "Don't you dare say another word about my sister," he growled. "She wasn't thinking clearly. She's only eleven! We'll make it off this island. So stop your complaining and be grateful you're still alive!"

Amy hastily ran over to Ian and pulled him back to the fire. He tried squirming out of her grip, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sit down," she hissed. He obeyed and continued warming up.

"The nerve of some people," Ian said. "So selfish."

Amy gave him a look, but didn't say anything. She held her hands out to the fire and realized with a start that the man was probably right.

"He's right," Amy said aloud.

"What?" Ian asked.

"He's right." She raised her voice slightly. "How _are _we supposed to get off of this island?"

"Fish, Amy," Ian said.

"We can't survive only on fish!" She stood and towered over Ian only slightly. "We need water, we need shelter. We need a way off of this island!"

"Sit down," Ian hissed. "You're causing a scene."

"These people have a right to know!" She turned and addressed the people. "Ladies and gentlemen," she started. "In order to survive, we must work together until we can get help. We need to find water somewhere and build shelter. Working together means no arguing. We have to get along. If you want to survive, you must behave."

"Now this girl here is right," a woman said.

"Yeah!" another chanted. Suddenly the crowd of people broke into applause. Amy felt herself turn red in the face, all the while beaming, her heart filling with pride.

"We need a few people to search the island for wood to get a couple of fires going for food," Amy continued. "Another few people need to search for a water hole or anything that can supply us with water for a while. Then, we need to find a source of food. Maybe there are a couple of species on this island that we can eat."

The crowd burst into applause again and began to stand before a voice called out, "What about shelter?"

"We need wood," Amy answered. "We can make some sort of tent with logs and big leaves."

The crowd began to disperse into the greenery of the island. Ian stood and slung his arm around Amy's shoulder. She shrugged it off and began walking in the direction of the vast ocean.

"What are you doing?" Ian asked.

"Catching dinner," she answered without looking back. She rolled up her pants, even though they were already soaked through, kicked off her worn tennis shoes and socks, and stepped into the water. She waded deeper and stood waiting for fish to swim by. She felt a light touch on her ankle. She quickly pushed her into the water and closed her fist around a small trout.

"Find something we can put the fish in," Amy called out to Ian. He nodded and looked around. He spotted a big sunhat someone had left, grabbed it, and took it over to her. She dropped the small fish inside and waited for something bigger to come along.

"Amy," Ian said, "Don't you think we need a bigger fish than this?" He picked up the fish that was still squirming around.

"We need all the food we can get," she replied. She heard him sigh. She looked into the water and saw something slightly bigger. She reached out to grab it, but it quickly swam away before she could close her fist around it. She splashed the water in anger and narrowed her eyes at the water, keeping a keen eye out for the fish.

After a half hour, Amy started to become impatient. She began grabbing without thinking, missing every time. She grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as the could across the ocean.

"This is impossible!" she yelled. "How am I supposed to catch fish with my bare hands?"

"Maybe we should wait until someone comes back with wood," Ian supplied. "That way, we can make a fishing rod."

"How are we supposed to find a hook?" she asked.

"We'll figure something out," he said. "Now come out of the water before you grow sick."

She sighed and sloshed her way back to shore. As soon as she stepped back onto land, Natalie ran out of the foliage. She was yelling something incoherently, panting and waving her arms around.

"What is it?" Ian asked as she approached them.

"Dan!" she gasped. "A poisonous snake!"

"What about it?" Amy asked, already dreading the answer.

"It bit him!" Natalie cried. "He's in the woods, dying!"

Amy ran into the greenery, followed closely by Ian and Natalie.

"Turn right!" Natalie yelled up to her. She turned sharply and spotted Dan lying on the forest floor, curled into a fetal position, screaming at the top of his lungs. Amy's heart dropped to her feet as she fell next to Dan. Tears leaked from her eyes as she saw her brother's hand turn purple.

"The snake bit his hand," Natalie said, her face contorted in anguish.

"Do you have any antidote to poison?" she asked them both. Ian dug around in his pockets. He pulled out three vials, each filled with a thick substance. One was purple and bubbly, another was blue, and another was green and smoking.

"Let's try them all," Amy said, barely able to get the words out, she was crying so hard.

Ian unstoppered the purple vial and put a drop into Dan's mouth. Dan swallowed it with his screams. His face blanched. He coughed and sputtered. After this episode, he continued screaming. His hand was turning blue, threatning to fall off.

"Ian, hurry!" Amy cried. He unstoppered the blue vial and slipped and another drop into his mouth. He swallowed and his face turned to normal. Before Amy could breath a sigh of relief, his screaming continued.

"Ian, it's not working!" She grabbed the green vial and slipped a last drop into his mouth. His screams intensified. More tears leaked from Amy's eyes as she realized that she was about to lose the last person she had. She grabbed Dan's body and bawled.

"It's working!" Natalie cried.

Amy looked down at her brother. His screams had stopped and his hand was slowly returning to its normal color. She smiled a watery smile as he cracked open his eyes.

"It still hurts," he murmered.

"It'll be fine," she soothed. "We'll get you back to camp." She hoisted Dan into her arms and began walking back in the direction of camp.

"Ouch!" She cried out. Ian ran up to her and grabbed Dan before she dropped him. A large lump was beginning to grow on Amy's foot. She screamed as the pain traveled all throughout her body. Ian set Dan down and told Natalie to take him back to camp. He picked up Amy and ran after them. When they reached the camp, the pain was unbearable. She screamed loudly as the lump began to burn painfully. Ian's eyes brimmed with tears.

The pain was moving throughout her foot. The burning was going through her leg, moving quickly to her head. Suddenly, death seemed blissful to her. If she died, there would be no more pain to endure. The burning attacked her brain harshly. Her mind blanked and the world turned black.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? I want to know! You, the people, must review to let me know! Criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed! I will update soon. R&R!**


	6. Amy Wakes Followed By New Disaster

Amy woke to three faces hovering over hers. She sat up and cringed at the pain in her foot. She looked and spotted a growing bump on the bottom of her foot. Grey spots clouded her vision. She blinked them away quickly. She looked over at her brother Dan's hand. It was still swollen and purple, but it looked better than what it did. He smiled at her with tears welling in his eyes. She turned to Natalie who was holding Dan's good hand and looking at her carefully. Ian's face was red, hinting that he had been crying. She rubbed her head, a major migraine forming at her temples. Ian took her hand and kissed it softly.

"How long was I out?" she asked. Her voice sounded hoarse and not hers at all.

"A few hours," Dan answered. "A spider bit your foot when you were carrying me."

"It hurts," Amy said.

"I know," Ian said. "We have to get off of this island soon before your wound becomes infected. And Dan's."

"Cell phone reception here is crappy," Natalie grumbled. "I can only get two bars, if that."

"We can go farther into the island and see if you can get reception," Dan suggested.

"Don't," Ian said. "We can't risk any more injuries out there."

"Do you have an idea of how to get off of this island?" Natalie asked her brother.

"No," Ian admitted. "I'll think of something though."

"My foot hurts," Amy mumbled.

"I know, love," Ian said, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes. Her head throbbed.

"I need water," she said.

"We'll find some," Dan promised. "Don't worry. Ian, stay with her. Natalie, come with me to find some water. We need to find some before everyone dehydrates."

Natalie nodded and stood. Amy grasped Dan's good hand. "Be careful," she told him.

"I will." Dan squeezed her hand and stood along with Natalie. They jogged away into the woods.

"Do you need anything else, my Amy?" Ian asked her. She shook her head, then frowned at the pain it caused her head.

"Do you need any food or anything?" Ian asked. Amy's stomach rumbled in response. He grinned. "I'll get you some fish." He stood and walked over to the fire where a couple of people were roasting fish.

Amy blinked the grey spots from her vision. Her head was pounding out of her skull, her foot felt like someone had poured acid all over it, and her mouth was as dry as sandpaper. She closed her eyes and tried to forget all of her pain. It'll go away soon, she told herself. It takes time.

Ian returned with some cooked fish on a giant leaf. He leaned down and fed her a small piece. Amy gulfed it down and grabbed the leaf from him. She inhaled the rest of the fish in seconds.

"More," she said, handing the leaf back to him. "And water. Please," she added quickly.

Ian laughed and walked away to fetch Amy's necessities. She backed up so her back was supported against a rock. She looked around at the people on the small island. They were all either sitting around the fire or fishing. Dan and Natalie were still in the woods looking for a fresh water source. Ian returned with more fish.

"I can't get any fresh water yet," Ian said with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry, love."

Amy nodded. "It's okay." She took the fish and ate more slowly this time. Ian sat in front of her and watched her.

"You know, it's really creepy when you stare at me like that," Amy said around the fish in her mouth. Ian chuckled and looked towards the woods.

"I wonder where Natalie and Dan are," he murmured, more to himself than to Amy. She reached across the giant leaf and rested her hand on top of his.

"They'll be back soon," Amy promised. "I'm sure they're fi-"

Amy stopped when she heard a piercing girl scream echo from the woods. A scream that sounded eerily like Natalie.


	7. The New Guy

"Natalie?!" Ian ran away from Amy and into the woods.

"Ian!" Amy called after him. She sat up, gripping her forehead from the excruciating pain pulsing underneath. She cried out as she tried to stand. One of the boys came over and helped her lie back down. The boy was about her age with sandy colored hair and green eyes. A dash of freckles decorated his nose and his teeth were white and slightly crooked as he smiled.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine," Amy said, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Do you need anything? he asked.

"Water would be nice," she said faintly. The boy nodded and headed off to retrieve clean water.

Amy found herself smiling. She shook her head, causing her to become slightly dizzy. _What am I thinking? _she scolded herself. _I have Ian. _Amy's eyes widened. Ian. Is he okay? What if he's hurt? Where is Dan?

"Here's your water," the boy said as he returned with clean water in a leaf. Amy drained the water and handed the leaf back to the boy.

"More?" he asked.

"No, that's okay. Thanks." She smiled up at the boy.

"My name's Derrick, by the way." The boy stuck out his hand.

"Amy." She took his hand and shook it.

Just then, Dan and Ian came crashing out of the woods, Ian holding Natalie in his arms. She was crying loudly, clutching at her hand. Amy could see that it was oozing. Amy covered her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

"Somebody bloody help!" Ian yelled. Derrick ran over and took Natalie from Ian. He set her on the ground near the fire and examined her hand.

"Snake bite," he muttered to himself. He grabbed a nearby leaf and ran to the ocean to soak it. He ran back and pressed it to the would. Natalie screamed and tried writhing her arm away. Derrick held her wrist tightly as he continued to press the now pus-filled leaf to her hand.

"Stop moving," he said forcefully. She stopped and bit her lip to keep from crying out. Derrick removed the leaf and retrieved another.

"Does anyone have a rubber band?" Derrick yelled.

"I do!" a little girl said. She ran over and handed him a hot pink scrunchie. He tied it around Natalie's hand to keep the leaf in place.

"Just leave the leaf on for a couple of hours and we'll clean it some more later so it'll stop oozing." He smiled at Natalie and stood. He walked back over to Amy and said, "If you need anything, let me know." He grinned and walked back over to a group of people, most likely his family.

Amy blushed as Ian came over and sat beside her. "Will she be okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. That kid helped her." Ian glanced at her. "Do you need anything? How's your foot?"

Amy looked down at her foot. It was oozing like Natalie's hand and turning purple. "Not well. It hurts a lot."

"Let me get that kid to look at it." Ian started to get up.

"No!" Amy blurted. Ian looked at her quizzically. "I-I mean, I can do it."

"You can hardly stand." Ian looked at her with a worried expression in his eyes.

"Fine. Go get him." Amy crossed her arms over her chest.

Ian raised an eyebrow and turned in the direction of Derrick's family.

_I can fix my stupid foot by myself, _Amy said stubbornly. _All Derrick did was put a stupid leaf on Natalie's hand. How hard can it be?_

Amy dragged her body over to a nearby leaf. She winced at the pain in her foot and the nonstop pulsing in her head. She kept moving, using her arms as anchors. She reached the leaf and grabbed it. She looked to the ocean. It was a bit away from where she lay. Amy groaned and laid her head down on the sand.

Derrick came over, Ian behind him. Derrick raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He took the leaf gently from Amy and walked over to the ocean. He soaked it, came back, and secured it with a piece of string.

"Thank you," Ian said, patting Derrick on the back.

"No problem, man." He grinned at Amy and left.

"How does it feel?" Ian asked.

Amy tore her eyes from Derrick's receding back and looked at Ian. "It feels better, but my head is still killing me."

Ian bent down and picked her up. He carried her back over to where she was and set her down gently.

"Try to get some sleep," he said. "It'll be dark soon." He glanced at the setting sun.

Amy nodded and curled her body into a sleeping position. Ian stroked her strawberry-blond hair. Amy smiled as she closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep. Her smile vanished, however, when she saw who was invading her dreams. Derrick.


End file.
